


How Far They Fell..

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Also abuse. At Info-chan's par- just skip her part pls, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayano is not an ass, Everyone else is an ass, Except Yui and Info-chan, Gen, Homophobic language at Kokona and Info-chan's part, Rape mention at Info-chans part, Self harm at Info-chan's part, this fic is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: Ayano will start at her new school in a week.And Osana will confess to Taro in that week.If she fails Kokona will confess.And if she fails then Oka.Ayano doesn't know what they will do for love..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Au isn't mine, belongs to my bff
> 
>  
> 
> Here's her account if you wanna check it out (she helped write this short fic):  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/InfoChizzleWasHere
> 
> Thanks bestie!
> 
> Also one last warning for rape, self harm, abuse, and homophobia.

She glanced at the setting sun as she grabbed her phone. "M-mom?" She heard mumbles in the background and panicky sounds before getting a response. "D-dear? Oh Ayano dear thank goodness. We didn't know you didn't make it to the plane- oh I'm so sorry. We wanted to contact you so badly. But-" "It's ok mom. It's ok." Ayano shed a couple tears. How long had it been since her mother left? A couple years, after the case of 1980 was brought up again with new evidence. She fled the country, but forgot her young child. Finally the young girl bought a phone and tried dialing the woman's number.

 

"Your father wishes you luck. You have school on Monday right?" Ayano squealed. "Yep! I got my grades up and I'm going to this sweet private school. I think it's called Akademi High. It has a bit of a reputation but I'll manage." Her mother gulped on the other line. "A-akademi? Oh that's where I went to school.." she trailed off. "I have to go dear. Remember, don't say you're an Aishi."

 

Ayano hung up and sighed. Sure her family didn't have the greatest reputation, but there were sure to be tons of nice people at her new school who would love her...

 

Osana Najimi was playing with a dart board. It had several images on it. Mostly of the head of the Rainbow Six and leader of Occult club, but a couple random faces too. "The nerve of them. They think he belongs to them. No, he's my friend, he belongs to  ** _me._** " The girl sighed out. She went into her closet and pulled out a picture from her box. It showcased her with a grinning red head. They were hugging and laughing.

 

She pulled out a lighter and burned it. It caused a small flame, which she quickly smothered. On Friday she's burning the whole box. She won't need it, she'll have Taro by then.

 

Kokona Haruka was currently at her house hanging with her "friends". Truth be told, she hated most of them, sans Yui who was ok. "Guys I'm gonna be gone the first week. Got it? No funny business, no plotting against me." Saki rolled her eyes. "Aww so the queen admits she knows how much her subjects hate her?" Kokona grabbed the cyan haired girl by the collar. "Watch it bootleg Miku, I was referring to mostly  **you.** " "Guys stop it, you two love each other, it shouldn't be like this every day-" Kokona dropped Saki to the ground as she slapped Yui. "Did you say we "love each other"? Do I look like a faggot to you?!"

 

Yui trembled a bit. "N-no I meant love like how best friends love each other.." Saki chuckled. "Yeah cause all best friends beat the shit out of each other." Kokona glared. "Quiet or else you're next. Now Yui you bastard," she punched the girl in the nose, watching as the red head helplessly tumbled to the ground. "Hey you're out of line. She doesn't deserve that!" Kokona threw something close by at whichever one of her cronies said that. She didn't know what or who but it didn't matter. Someone here was going to the hospital tonight.

 

Info-chan was just passing by. She went to the store to buy some groceries and ended up bumping into Rio-san. Yui was bleeding from her nose and had several scratches on her body. "Yui! Omg omg uh s-should I call the police? Or an ambulance? Or uhh-" "It's fine, just a little fight between the girls." Info-chan sighed. "At least let me walk you home." "No I can't let you do that, you're busy and-" Info-chan pulled her in a hug, careful not to get any blood on her clothing. She had something important tonight and couldn't be a mess.

 

"Th-thanks Info, I'm sure they love each other. Like maybe not love-love, but you know what I'm saying?" The other red head sighed. "Yui they don't, stop holding out hope, things-" she bit her lip. It wasn't her job to say this, especially since how hypocritical it was from her. "Never mind, they just don't want to be seen as super close besties maybe? I mean with this school being openly lesbian seems like a suicidal idea." Yui nodded. "Th-thanks Info, good luck with that date thing! He must be such a lucky guy." Info-chan nodded dully. "Y- yeah. Lucky guy.." she trailed off before walking away.

 

_**"stop holding out hope,"** _

_**"being openly lesbian seems like a suicidal idea."** _

_**"Lucky guy.."** _

 

As she got lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the figure behind her. By the time she turned around, she was being pinned to a tree, the bark digging into her skin creating a couple splinters. "You were supposed to be at your house a couple minutes ago." The red head gulped as two orange eyes stared at her. "I was just helping Rio-san and lost track of time and.." Osana pushed her harder, beginning to draw blood. "I don't care about that bitch you lesbo. Now why don't you let me in and we can have fun."

 

It went as simple as it usually was. She would playfully tease her while forcefully making her strip. Followed by absolute pain, the small amount of pleasure was silenced by the roughness of it, the disregard of her fun in this. After getting enough Osana pat her on the head again, the smug smirk on her face saying all the  hypocritical homophobic comments she had in her head, and she left.

 

Info would hop off the bed, get dressed, and reach into her kitchen drawer until she felt a prick. She pulled out the knife, holding the blade as blood poured from her hand. She grabbed it by the handle and pushed it into her arm's skin. A small smile popped on her face as tears streamed. "So much better."

 

Oka and her friends were sitting in a circle at her home. She was nibbling on a recent victim's arm, it's blood smearing her mouth. The rest of the body was mutilated in the middle of their ritual circle. "So Oka," Shin began, licking fresh blood from his lips. "There's rumors of a couple people missing in this area." The girls near Oka snickered. "I would recommend I take charge for a bit while you lay low. After all you don't have the best reputation at school. And I would hate to see you stuck in jail, or worse-" He stopped when he heard the dark navy blue haired girl mutter a yes while chewing a leg. She didn't care, she never did.

 

Ayano smiled brightly as she stumbled out the door, watching the pretty setting sun. She didn't know a boy was scurrying down the sidewalk about to bump into her.

 

She didn't know his best friend was right behind him.

She didn't know she would fall in love with him at first sight.

She didn't know she would get a text in five minutes from a red head hiding behind a nearby tree.

She didn't know she'd have to choose between burning Osana-chan alive or fixing her relationship with Info-chan.

She didn't know that she'd have to choose between watching Kokona-chan choke on poison as Saki laughs, or help Yui finally get them together.

She didn't know that she'd have to choose between cutting Oka-chan's heart out or finally getting her out of her cannibalism problem and getting her to date Shin.

 

And she certainly didn't know the boy who was tumbling into her would try to smear his uniform with every one of her new friends' blood on the Friday she confessed.

She didn't realize how much she would sacrifice for these assholes.


End file.
